iToe Fat Cakes: Missing Moment
by Arianna4President
Summary: " Just be good, Sam " he begged her " Your mum and I are going to pick you up as soon as we find a flight to Malaysia "  Sam scoffed " You and my mum? That's a nice rescue team "


**Yo yo (:**

**Here's my missing moment for iToe Fat Cakes, I hope you'll like it :D**

**Rated T because it's a bit... dirty... in the end XD**

* * *

><p>" Freddie! "<p>

He sighed in relief when he heard Sam's voice on the phone.

" Sam! Are you all right? "

" Kinda " he voice arrived muffled trough the phone.

" Where are you? " asked Freddie, worried.

" In Malaysia, you idiot! How the heck did I get here? "

Freddie scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed " We kinda got the wrong luggage. Instead of you, we found jars full of Malaysian pickles "

" They taste good? " she asked, curious.

" Sam! That's not the point! " argued Freddie " Do you have enough money to spend one night at the airport? "

" Yeah " she sighed " Unless I am suddenly overwhelmed by the willing to try Malaysian pickles. I don't know how much money I'll have if the taste good "

Freddie couldn't help but smirk at the situation, but then turned serious again " Just be good, Sam " he begged her " Your mum and I are going to pick you up as soon as we find a flight to Malaysia "

Sam scoffed " You and my mum? That's a nice rescue team "

" Hey, just be happy we're not gonna leave you there! "

" I'm just surprised " said Sam " Why would my mum come and pick me up? "

" She didn't want you to cause trouble with the Malaysian government "

" Right. And why are _you_ picking me up? "

" Well, I feel guilty, that's why! We should have checked you were in luggage before we brought it home "

" Why aren't Carly and Spencer coming? I'm sure they'd love a trip in Malaysia "

" Carly's got her big toes stuck in the bath faucet " answered Freddie.

" What? "

" Long story "

Sam rolled her eyes " All right then. I'll book a room somewhere "

" Just be careful, Sam " he told her, worried.

She couldn't help but feel something warm in her chest, knowing he was worrying about her.

" I'll be fine " she minimized " _You_ be careful, doing a trip with my mum "

Freddie laughed " Thanks for your concern. Call me if you need me "

" Bye Dork " she said in an affectionate way before hanging up.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

" Sam! " Freddie called out, after seeing her standing in the middle of the crowded airport.

Seeing her dissolved that last little ball of worry in Freddie's stomach. He hadn't been able to eat or sleep since they had found out she wasn't in the luggage.

" Freddie! " she screamed and run towards him, making him wonder if she was gonna hit him with a break. But she hugged him instead. He held her tighter and took a deep breath. She was fine.

The kept hugging for a while, and a lot of people around them stopped and started staring.

" I think they're expecting me to go on my knee and propose you " he joked.

" Gross " she answered, but he could see she didn't mean it.

" Are you okay? " he asked after she let him go and the crowd left, disappointed.

" Yep " she smiled " And I've also tried Malaysian pickles. Almost better than fat cakes, if you ask me "

Freddie gave her a surprised look.

" _Almost_ better than fat cakes "

He chuckled " Well, all right. Your mum's buying the tickets to go back to Seattle, over there. We should go "

Sam followed him and they sat on a bench not far away from where they were.

" I'm sorry I got you into this mess " said Freddie.

" It's not your fault " she looked away.

" Yeah, it is! " he insisted " I was the one who had the idea to go to the Fat Cake Factory! "

Sam couldn't help but smile " Really? Aw, that was sweet, ba- " she caught herself before she called him 'baby'.

Freddie just shrugged, embarrassed, and they kept silent for a while.

" So, Carly's got her big toe stuck in the faucet? " Sam asked, amused.

Freddie nodded and smiled as well " She saw a dumb girl on TV doing it and she tried as well "

Sam shook her head " Unbelievable "

" Yeah. Spencer decided to stay with her to keep her company "

" That's why he didn't come! I thought he would have since I was under his responsibility and – "

" Why do you keep bringing up Spencer? " Freddie interrupted her. He _knew_ he was being irrationally jealous, but he couldn't help it. First, Sam hugged him in the Fat Cake factory. Then she kept talking to him only, and ignoring Freddie. And now she always mentioned him! He _knew_ Spencer was too old for Sam and that there was no way they could ever… well, but since when jealousy is rational?

" Me? " Sam narrowed her eyes " You mentioned him in the first place! "

Freddie didn't answer, knowing she was right but he asked, tentatively " So… I heard Spencer saying you have a crush on him… "

She unexpectedly burst out laughing " It was over two _years_ ago! A _little _crush! " she lowered her voice " And then, you know the truth, why do you keep asking? "

Freddie almost sighed in relief " Just making sure "

Sam still rolling her eyes at him, when he slapped his forehead " You almost made me forget! " he took something little and pink from his pocked and handed it to her.

" A Canadian Fat Cake! " she exclaimed, stealing it from his hands " Where did you take it? "

Freddie offered her a smug smile " I took it from the Factory "

" I think you really are spending too much time with me, Benson! " she joked and she briefly hugged him again before opening the Fat Cake.

She stared at it like a girl stares at her lover, and then she started licking it to taste it better.

Freddie closed his eyes shut " Would you please stop that? " he asked.

" Stop what? "

" You know… licking the Fat Cake " he answered, opening his eyes again for a moment.

" Oh, you mean like this? " she asked mischievous, and licked it again.

He closed his eyes again " Please, Sam, it's really… _distracting_ "

He heard her chuckle and decided to look at her " I didn't know you'd think dirty, Benson "

" Well, it's impossible not to think dirty when you start sucking a bag filled of Fat Cake filling! "

Sam blushed a bit " Well, anyway, I'll never do _those _things "

" Never? " asked Freddie, raising his eyebrows.

" Never " she confirmed.

" Not even to me? " he asked, half daring, half embarrassed.

" _Mostly_ not to you " was her answer.

She didn't know how wrong she was until a few years later.

* * *

><p><strong>He he, naughty Sam... XD<strong>

**Read and, if you wanna put in favorite, review as well, will you?**


End file.
